Guanylate cyclase C is a transmembrane form of guanylate cyclase that is expressed on various cells, including gastrointestinal epithelial cells (reviewed in Vaandrager 2002 Mol. Cell. Biochem. 230:73-83). It was originally discovered as the intestinal receptor for the heat-stable toxin (ST) peptides secreted by enteric bacteria and which cause diarrhea. The ST peptides share a similar primary amino acid structure with two peptides isolated from intestinal mucosa and urine, guanylin and uroguanylin (Currie, et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA 89:947-951 (1992); Hamra, et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA 90:10464-10468 (1993); Forte, L., Reg. Pept. 81:25-39 (1999); Schulz, et al., Cell 63:941-948 (1990); Guba, et al., Gastroenterology 111:1558-1568 (1996); Joo, et al., Am. J. Physiol. 274:G633-G644 (1998)).
In the intestines, guanylin and uroguanylin act as regulators of fluid and electrolyte balance. In response to high oral salt intake, these peptides are released into the intestinal lumen where they bind to guanylate cyclase C localized on the luminal membrane of enterocytes (simple columnar epithelial cells of the small intestines and colon). The binding of the guanylin peptides to guanylate cyclase C induces electrolyte and water excretion into the intestinal lumen via a complex intracellular signaling cascade that is initiated by an increase in cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP).
The cGMP-mediated signaling that is initiated by the guanylin peptides is critical for the normal functioning of the gut. Any abnormality in this process could lead to gastrointestinal disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and inflammatory bowel diseases. Inflammatory bowel disease is a general name given to a group of disorders that cause the intestines to become inflamed, characterized by red and swollen tissue. Examples include ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. Crohn's disease is a serious inflammatory disease that predominantly affects the ileum and colon, but can also occur in other sections of the gastrointestinal tract. Ulcerative colitis is exclusively an inflammatory disease of the colon, the large intestine. Unlike Crohn's disease, in which all layers of the intestine are involved, and in which there can be normal healthy bowel in between patches of diseased bowel, ulcerative colitis affects only the innermost lining (mucosa) of the colon in a continuous manner. Depending on which portion of the gastrointestinal tract is involved, Crohn's disease may be referred to as ileitis, regional enteritis, colitis, etc. Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis differ from spastic colon or irritable bowel syndrome, which are motility disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Gastrointestinal inflammation can be a chronic condition. It is estimated that as many as 1,000,000 Americans are afflicted with inflammatory bowel disease, with male and female patients appearing to be equally affected. Most cases are diagnosed before age 30, but the disease can occur in the sixth, seventh, and later decades of life.
IBS and chronic idiopathic constipation are pathological conditions that can cause a great deal of intestinal discomfort and distress but unlike the inflammatory bowel diseases, IBS does not cause the serious inflammation or changes in bowel tissue and it is not thought to increase the risk of colorectal cancer. In the past, inflammatory bowel disease, celiac disease and IBS were regarded as completely separate disorders. Now, with the description of inflammation, albeit low-grade, in IBS, and of symptom overlap between IBS and celiac disease, this contention has come under question. Acute bacterial gastroenteritis is the strongest risk factor identified to date for the subsequent development of postinfective irritable bowel syndrome. Clinical risk factors include prolonged acute illness and the absence of vomiting. A genetically determined susceptibility to inflammatory stimuli may also be a risk factor for irritable bowel syndrome. The underlying pathophysiology indicates increased intestinal permeability and low-grade inflammation, as well as altered motility and visceral sensitivity. Serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine [5-HT]) is a key modulator of gut function and is known to play a major role in pathophysiology of IBS. The activity of 5-HT is regulated by cGMP.
While the precise causes of IBS and inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD) are not known, a disruption in the process of continual renewal of the gastrointestinal mucosa may contribute to disease pathology in IBD and aggravate IBS. The renewal process of the gastrointestinal lining is an efficient and dynamic process involving the continual proliferation and replenishment of unwanted damaged cells. Proliferation rates of cells lining the gastrointestinal mucosa are very high, second only to the hematopoietic system. Gastrointestinal homeostasis depends on both the proliferation and programmed cellular death (apoptosis) of epithelial cells lining the gut mucosa. Cells are continually lost from the villus into the lumen of the gut and are replenished at a substantially equal rate by the proliferation of cells in the crypts, followed by their upward movement to the villus. The rates of cell proliferation and apoptosis in the gut epithelium can be increased or decreased in a variety of circumstances, e.g., in response to physiological stimuli such as aging, inflammatory signals, hormones, peptides, growth factors, chemicals and dietary habits. In addition, an enhanced proliferation rate is frequently associated with a reduction in turnover time and an expansion of the proliferative zone. The proliferation index is much higher in pathological states such as ulcerative colitis and other gastrointestinal disorders. Intestinal hyperplasia is a major promoter of gastrointestinal inflammation. Apoptosis and cell proliferation together regulate cell number and determine the proliferation index. Reduced rates of apoptosis are often associated with abnormal growth, inflammation, and neoplastic transformation. Thus, both increased proliferation and/or reduced cell death may increase the proliferation index of intestinal tissue, which may in turn lead to gastrointestinal inflammatory diseases.
In addition to a role for uroguanylin and guanylin as modulators of intestinal fluid and ion secretion, these peptides may also be involved in the continual renewal of gastrointestinal mucosa by maintaining the balance between proliferation and apoptosis. For example, uroguanylin and guanylin peptides appear to promote apoptosis by controlling cellular ion flux. Given the prevalence of inflammatory conditions in Western societies a need exists to improve the treatment options for inflammatory conditions, particularly of the gastrointestinal tract.
Peptide agonists of guanylate cyclase C agonists (“GCC agonists”) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,041,786, 7,799,897, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US2009/0048175, US 2010/0069306, US 2010/0120694, US 2010/0093635, and US 2010/0221329. However, the formulation of peptides for pharmaceutical delivery presents a number of special problems. For example, peptides are subject to structural modifications by a variety of degradation mechanisms resulting in problems of chemical and physical instability of the formulation.